Let me go away it will be a good decision
by KoreanLadies'fiction
Summary: A Séoul, deux jeunes filles se prépare pour un événement qui pourtant pouvant paraître insignifiant mais qui changera la vie de ses deux jeunes femmes qui ne s'attendaient jamais à ce que leur histoire finisse comme ça...
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**___

_**Beautiful Night...**_

_**Préambule**_ :

_A Séoul, deux jeunes filles se prépare pour un événement qui pourtant pouvant paraître insignifiant mais qui changera la vie de ses deux jeunes femmes qui ne s'attendaient jamais à ce que leur histoire finisse comme ça..._

_**Avant la fête**_

**... :** *dans le dressing* JAE SUN ! Regarde, s'il te plaît.  
**Jae Sun :** Ah ! Tu à enfin trouver la tenue qu'il te faut ?  
**... :** *heureuse* Oui ! Mais toi, tu la trouve comment ?  
**Jae Sun :** Écoute moi bien, sœurette ... Ce soir, tu va être le plus belle ! ^-^  
**... :** *lui saute dans les bras* Merci, oppa ! Mais maintenant, je doit me changer, alors ... Oust ! ^-^  
**Jae Sun :** Okay, je te laisse ! Et si tu veut de l'aide, je suis en bas ! Bye ~  
**... :** Bye ~

**... :** *enfile la dernière chaussure* Aigoo ! o

_Oh, annyeong ^-^ ! Moi, c'est Jan Di. Geum Jan Di. J'ai 18 ans et je suis étudiante en journalisme ! Mais j'aime aussi beaucoup la musique ! Jae Sun, lui, il est mon frère jumeaux, et aussi mon meilleure ami ! ^-^_

_**Avant la fête**_

... **:** Comment je peux m'habiller...*se casse la gueule parce qu'elle c'est pris les pieds dans les fringue étaler par terre* AISH ! Fichue fringues à la noix ! rien d'assez jolie pour allez a cette fête !  
*regarde autour d'elle* Eumh... celle la peut être ou peut être elle... Oh puis rah le bol ! Bref je me presente je m'appelle Eun Mi Park, j'ai 18 ans, je suis née le 3 octobre 1995 et je fais des études de danse.

_**A la fête**_

**Eun mi :** *arrive à la fête* hey ! Salut tout le monde !  
**Seung He :** Hey ! Salut cousine ! Faut absolument que je te présente une nouvelle pote elle est trop sympa !  
**Eun Mi :** Seung He bientôt tu aura plus d'amies fille que d'amis garçon -'  
**Seung He :** Oui mais c'est pas pareil ! Aller viens ! Jan Di !  
**Jan Di :** *se retourne* Hein ? Ah, Seung He, c'est toi ! Heu ... Attend, je prend des chips et j'arrive ! ^^  
**Seung He :** Cette fille est un ventre sur patte ! Elle mange tout le temps !  
**Jan Di :** *le tape sur l'épaule* Et toi alors ? *rit* Oh, c'est une amie à toi ?  
**Seung He :** Oui c'est ma petite amie ! *grand sourire idiot*  
**Eun Mi :** *le tape derrière la tête* MOI ?! TA PETITE AMIE ! JAMAIS DE LA VIE ! POURQUOI J'AI UNE TACHE PAREIL COMME COUSIN !  
**Seung He :** *se masse la tête* pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on tape ?  
**Jan Di :** Parce que c'est toi l'idiot, Seung He ! *sourit* Alors tu l'as lui, comme cousin ?  
**Eun Mi :** A mon plus grand malheur, oui...  
**Jan Di :** *regarde Seung He* Je l'aime bien, ta cousine ! ^^ Mais, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
**Eun Mi :** Ah oui je me suis pas présenter. Je m'appelle Park Eun Mi, enchantée !  
**Jan Di :** Moi c'est Geum Jan Di ! Enchanté aussi !  
**Seung He:** Oh les filles je dois vous laisser il y a une pure beauté qui viens d'arriver * part en courant*  
**Eun Mi :** *lui cri* Fait gaffe de pas te prendre une claque !  
**Jan Di :** *sourire timide* Alors lui ... ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Là encore c'est rien, il court après toutes les filles qu'il voit et trouve toujours un moyen de venir squatter chez moi quand je fais des soirées pyjama -'.  
**Jan Di :** Mais on l'aime comme ça ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** C'est vrai ! Tu fais quoi dans la vie ?  
**Jan Di :** Je fais des études de journalisme !  
**Eun Mi :** C'est cool, tu aimerais faire quoi comme rubrique ? Pas nécrologique rassure moi ?!  
**Jan Di :** *rit* Les people ! Mon père aussi était dans le métier, alors j'ai aussi cette passion ^^  
**Eun Mi :** était ?  
**Jan Di :** ^^ C'est une longue histoire ! Et toi, alors ?  
**Eun Mi :** Je fais des études en danse.  
**Jan Di :** Ah tu aime danser ! ^^ Et tu aime plus, quel genre ?  
**Eun Mi :** Je suis plutôt hip hop, dance, moderne, les choses de ce genre.  
**Jan Di :** Et tu pourrais pas me faire une petite démo ?  
**Eun Mi :** euh... pourquoi pas. Allons sur la piste se sera plus simple !  
**Jan Di :** Alors c'est partit ! ^^ *cri au DJ* Met nous de la pop s'il te plait !

watch?v=qrLdX3OfOrM

**Eun Mi :** *fini la danse *  
**Jan Di :** *applaudis* Alors ça, sa en jete !  
**Eun Mi :** Merci, un jour tu me fera lire un de tes articles ?  
**Jan Di :** Mais derien ! ^^ Si tu veux, mais je débute donc ...  
**Eun Mi :** Tu sais ça fait moins d'un an que je fais de la danse  
**Jan Di :** Mais tu aime ça, alors tout ira bien !  
**Eun Mi :** toi aussi tu aime écrire non ?  
**Jan Di :** Bien sur mais ...  
**Eun Mi :** Mais ...?  
**Jan Di :** Mais pourquoi tu me dit ça ?  
**Eun Mi :** Bonne question ^^'... Tu as un petit ami ?  
**Jan Di :** ^^ Ha Ha, non !  
**Eun Mi:** Alors méfie toi, ce gars te regarde en bavant presque... bon je te laisse à plus ! *part*  
**Jan Di :** Hein ? o.O Mais quel gars ? Celui là ? Non mais attend !  
**Eun Mi :** *parle avec un gars et n'écoute pas Jan Di*  
**Jan Di :** *reste seul au milieu de tous le monde* Mais ...  
**Garçon :** Salut !  
**Jan Di :** Sa ... lut ^^  
**Garçon :** Tu t'appelle comment ?  
**Jan Di :** Moi ? C'est ... Jan Di ! *sourire timide*  
**Garçon :** moi c'est Jong In, enchanté!  
**Jan Di :** En..chantée...  
**Jong In :** Ca te dirais d'aller danser ?  
**Jan Di :** C'est pas que je ne veut pas, mais je ne suis pas vraiment une bonne danseuse ! ^^  
**Jong In :** C'est pas grave tu sais je ne suis pas un excellent danseur moi non plus.

watch?v=_afNfmpb7X8

*la dance se fini*  
**Jong In :** Tu ne danse pas si mal que ça !  
**Jan Di :** C'est toi qui à tout fait, tu sais ! ^^  
**Jong In :** Mais non ^^ *portable sonne* désolé...ok...ok j'arrive.*raccroche* Désolé je dois y aller, tiens c'est mon numero. A plus !  
**Jan Di :** Son ... Son ... numéro ? *cherche Eun Mi*  
**Eun Mi :** Alors ce garçon ?  
**Jan Di :** Alors,c'était sympa de danser avec lui ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Tant mieux ! Au faite j'ai vu qu'il t'avais donner un papier qu'est ce que c'est ?  
**Jan Di :** Ah, c'est son numéro ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Toi aussi tu as eu un numéro ?!  
**Jan Di :** Alors toi aussi ? *grand sourire*  
**Eun Mi :** Oui il s'appelle Se Hun, et toi ?  
**Jan Di :** Jong In, je crois ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Tu sais quoi c'est pas que je t'aime pas mais je dois rentrer. Si tu a besoin de mon numero demande le au paon *montre Seung He*. Salut ! *part*  
**Jan Di :** Heu .. Mais ... *lui cri* A plus alors ! ^^

_**Le lendemain à la salle d'entrainement des EXO...**_

**Se Hun :** KAI ! Ah t'es là ? Alors la fête hier, t'en a pensé quoi ?  
**Kai :** *s'arrête de danser* La fête ? Aaah, oui ! C'était cool !  
**Se Hun :** C'était qui la fille avec qui t'étais ?  
**Kai :** La fille avec qui j'ai danser ?  
**Se Hun :** Ouai.  
**Kai :** Mais tu sais, c'était juste une danse ^^  
**Se Hun :** T'a vu comme tu lui bavais dessus ! XD  
**Kai :** C'est vrai, elle était belle ! Mais ... Et toi aussi tu était avec une fille !  
**Se Hun :** Moi ?! Non ! *fait l'innocent* Moi et une fille ! non mais t'es fou ?!  
**Kai :** *lui frotte le dessus de la tête* Aller, arrête un peu, c'était qui ?  
**Se Hun :** Une amie...  
**Kai :** C'est tout ?  
**Se Hun :** Je sais pas...  
**Kai :** Ah ah, je le savais !  
**Se Hun :** S'il te plais le dit pas aux Hyung !  
**Kai :** Je serais, muet comme un tombe ! ^^  
**Se Hun :** Merci Hyung !  
**Su Ho :** Merci de quoi ?  
**Kai :** *prend Su Ho par les épaules* Merci ? Mais qui à dit merci ? Aller, viens ! A plus Se Hun ! *lui fait un clin d'œil*  
**Se Hun :** *mime* merci !

_**Dans une rue commerciale de Séoul...**_

**Seung He :** Cousine ! Faut que tu essaye ça ! ça t-irais a merveille !  
**Eun Mi :** oui comme les 50 dernières tenues...  
**Seung He :** seulement 49 !  
**Eun Mi :** Hey! Ce serait pas Jan Di là-bas ?

**Jae Sun :** Jan Di ! On dirait que des gens là-bas, te font des signes !  
**Jan Di :** Hein ? Ah oui, c'est Eun Mi !  
**Jan Di :** Vient avec moi, Jae Sun ! *lui prend la main et vont vers Eun Mi*  
**Eun Mi et Seung He :** Salut !  
**Jan Di :** Salut ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Salut je suis Eun Mi et tu es ...?  
**Jae Sun :** *lui fait la bise* Je suis Jae Sun ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Tu es son frère ?  
**Jae Sun & Jan Di :** On est jumeaux ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Ah bon ? Ca se voit pas !  
**Jan Di :** Ah bon ?  
**Jae Sun :** Pourtant on nous dit souvent que si ! ^^  
**Seung He :** Elle dit toujours le contraire de ce que pense les autres. Le pire c'est dans les boutiques quand on lui dit que ça lui va bien elle dit que ça lui va pas -'  
**Jan Di :** Tu parle de cette robe la ? *la plaque contre Eun Mi* Mais elle t-irai a merveille ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** nan !  
**Jae Sun :** Elle a raison ! Celle là n'est pas super ... et celle là t-irais mieux !  
**Eun Mi :** Merci Jae Sun *regarde la robe* Non plus !  
**Jan Di :** Alors celle là ? *lui en montre une autre*  
**Eun Mi :** Non plus. Et pourquoi vous voulez tous que je m'achète des fringues ?!  
**Jae Sun :** Je voudrait pas passer pour quelqu'un de méchant mais, ce que tu porte là ...  
**Jan Di :** N'est vraiment pas ...  
**Eun Mi :** N'est vraiment pas ?  
**Jan Di :** Ce ne te vas pas !  
**Jae Sun :** Et sa te grossis !  
**Eun Mi :** *se tourne vers Seung He* Je t'avais dis que ça ne m'aillait pas !  
**Jan Di :** Alors c'est Seung He le coupable ?  
**Eun Mi :** Tout à fait ! Bon je vais essayer de me trouver une jolie tenue. Quelqu'un m'accompagne ?  
**Jan Di :** Si tu veux bien de moi, alors je viens !  
**Eun Mi :** Parfait laissons les hommes entre eux *chuchote à Jae Sun* méfie toi c'est un vrai styliste en herbe il va te faire essayer des centaines de tenues.  
**Jae Sun :** Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me défendre ! *rit*  
**Eun Mi :** Bon courage et a tout a l'heure !  
**Jae Sun :** Bon après-midi, les filles !  
**Jan Di :** Vous aussi, les garçons ! ^^

_**Plus loins dans la rue...**_

**Eun Mi :** Tu veux faire quoi ?  
**Jan Di :** En fait, j'ai un peu faim là ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Tu préfère quoi ? une glace ou une crêpe ?  
**Jan Di :** On est entourée de magasin de glaces alors ...  
**Eun Mi :** Alors allons prendre une glace !

_**Entre dans la boutique...**_

**Eun Mi :** Tu veux quoi comme parfum ?  
**Jan Di :** Je prendrais une double glace chocolat/vanille avec morceaux de bananes et supplément chantilly et coulis de fraises ! Et toi ?  
**Eun Mi :** Et moi une vanille avec du coulis caramel, s'il vous plait.  
**Jan Di :** Tu me feras gouter, hein ? ^^  
**Eun Mi :** bien sur !  
**Vendeur:** eh voilà mes jolies demoiselles, ça vous fera 7000 won (environ 4 euro).  
**Eun Mi :** *paye* tenez, bonne journée !  
**Jan Di :** Merci beaucoup, bonne journée ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Jan Di, ce serait pas ...*montre un panneau publicitaire*  
**Jan Di :** Se serait qui ? *regarde le panneau*  
**Eun Mi :** Jong In et Se Hun ?  
**Jan Di :** Aaah, Eun Mi ! La glace froide te montre trop à la tête ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Non je te jure regarde !  
**Jan Di :** C'est vrai que si on regarde bien ... *secoue le tête* Non, vraiment ! C'est pas possible !  
**Eun Mi :** Ouai tu as raison...*portable vibre* Tiens justement c'est un sms de Se Hun qui me demande de venir le voir dans un café près de chez moi...  
**Jan Di :** Alors vas-y ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Tu es sure ?  
**Jan Di :** Tu ne va pas louper une pareil occasion, quand même ! Et puis, ne t'en fais pas ! J'irais rejoindre les garçons ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** D'accord, merci *lui fait la bise et part en courant *  
**Jan Di :** Passe une bonne après-midi ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Toi aussi !  
**Jan Di :** ^^

_**Arrive au café...**_

**Eun Mi :** * _Où est ce qu'il est ?_*  
**Se Sun :** * Appelle Eun Mi* Eun Mi !  
**Eun Mi :** Ah tu es la, je te cherchais... Bah qu'est ce que tu fiche avec une casquette et des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur ?  
**Se Hun :** Ah, heu ... C'est parce qu'il fait chaud, et que le café n'est pas bien climatiser ^^ *un peu gêner*  
**Eun Mi :** Tu es sur que ça va tu as l'air bizarre *lui pose la main sur le front* tu n'as pourtant pas de température...  
**Se Hun :** *rougis* Non non, ça va ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais au faite, qu'est ce que tu veux prendre ?  
**Eun Mi :** Moi rien merci je viens de prendre une glace...déjà que je suis pas toute fine si je mange encore ça sera pire !  
**Se Hun :** Tu rigole, tu es très belle !  
**Eun Mi :** Fait attention Pinocchio ton nez s'allonge !  
**Se Hun :** *rit* Mais c'est vrai !  
**Eun Mi :** Ou pas. Tu veux quoi toi ?  
**Se Hun :** Moi aussi j'ai déjà manger quelque chose ! Alors heu ... Tu veux aller te promener ?  
**Eun Mi :** Oui avec plaisir !  
**Se Hun :** * Lui prend la main* Suis moi !  
**Eun Mi :** * Rougis un peu* o..ok !  
**Se Hun :** Monte.  
**Eun Mi :** euh...tu...tu es sur...  
**Se Hun :** Ce n'est que ma voiture, tu sais ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** *hésite* bon ok *monte*.

_**Dans la voiture**_

**Se Hun :** Est-ce que tu voudrais aller dans un endroit particulier ?  
**Eun Mi :** Pas vraiment et toi ?  
**Se Hun :** Alors moi je sais où on peu aller !  
**Eun Mi :** Ah bon ? Où ?  
**Se Hun :** Fais moi confiance ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Comment ça ?  
**Se Hun :** *_ne dit rien et accélère_*  
**Eun Mi :** *_Il est bizarre...qu'est ce qu'il a ?_*  
**Se Hun :** Tu doit me trouver bizarre n'est ce pas ?  
**Eun Mi :** Tu veux la vérité ?  
**Se Hun :** Je crois que ... Pas vraiment ! *sourire nerveux*  
**Eun Mi :** Pourquoi tu es inquiet ?  
**Se Hun :** Tu sais, c'est pas tous les jours qu'une fille monte dans ma voiture alors ...  
**Eun Mi :** Si tu veux je peux descendre :)  
**Se Hun :** Mais non, pourquoi ça ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Pour rien pour rien ^^, au faite tu ne m'as toujours pas dis où tu m'emmène ?  
**Se Hun :** On est arrivé !  
**Eun Mi :** On est où?  
**Se Hun :** En fait, je ne connais pas le nom de cet endroit, mais je l'aime beaucoup, alors je t'y emmène ^^  
**Eun Mi :** C'est vrai que c'est sympa !  
**Se Hun :** Aller viens, on va en haut .  
**Eun Mi :** Ok *lui prend la mains*  
**Se Hun :** *commence à courir*  
**Eun Mi :** Hey attend ! Pourquoi tu cours t'es presser?  
**Se Hun :** Viens !  
**Eun Mi :** *cours avec lui*

_**Arrive en haut des marche, dans la forêt (de la, on voit tous Séoul)**_

**Eun Mi :** C'est superbe  
**Se Hun :** Tu vois, quand je vois ça, je suis vraiment heureux ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** C'est sur *à la voix qui tremble et les larmes au yeux*  
**Se Hun :** Est-ce que sa va ?  
**Eun Mi :** Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas *essuies ses larmes*  
**Se Hun :** *reçois un appel* Oui monsieur ! Quoi ? Ce soir ? Ils sont tous déjà là-bas ? D'accord, j'arrive !  
**Eun Mi :** Un problème ?  
**Se Hun :** Je suis désoler, mais on va devoir partir !  
**Eun Mi :** Ce n'est pas grave. ^^ *ouvre la portière* Merci pour tous, j'ai passé une très bonne après midi . *l'embrasse sur la joue*  
**Se Hun :** C'est moi qui te remercie ! *rentre dans la voiture et ouvre la fenêtre* A bientôt ! *lui sourit*  
**Eun Mi :** a bientôt *rentre dans la maison*

_**Pendant ce temps là...**_

**Seung He :** Ah Jan Di ! Eun est pas avec toi ?  
**Jan Di :** Elle ma laisser tomber pour son prince *rit*  
**Seung He :** Son prince ?! Elle n'a pourtant pas de petit ami !  
**Jan Di :** Tu n'est pas obliger de tout savoir, Seung He ! ^^ Et mais ... Ou est Jae Sun ?  
**Seung He :** Avec sa princesse à lui...  
**Jan Di :** *fait les gros yeux* Avec ... Sa ... Princesse ? QUOI ? TU LA LAISSER AVEC UNE FILLE ? OÙ IL EST ? OÙ IL EST SEUNG HE ? *lui secoue les épaules*  
**Seung He :** Ehh...AAA..lloors t'a biiienn laiiissser ma couusinne aveeec uuuunn iiinnncooonnu!  
**Jan Di :** Mais est ce que tu sais au moins comment est Jae Sun avec les filles ? Oh mon dieu ! *se remet en colère* DIT MOI OU IL EST, MAINTENANT !  
**Seung He :** Il est comment avec les filles ?  
**Jan Di :** Dit moi ou il est s'il te plait, sinon il va y avoir des dégâts !  
**Seung He :** Je crois qu'il est partit vers le supermarché  
**Jan Di :** Vers le ... Super ... NOOOOOOOOON ! *cours vers le supermarché*  
**Seung He :** Hey attend moi! *court derrière Jan Di*

_**devant le super marché...**_

**Jan Di :** *entre dedans et court dans les rayons*  
**Seung He :** Jan ! Je l'ai trouver !  
**Jan Di :** J'arrive *court vers Seung He*  
**Jae Sun :** *en train de jouer avec des légumes*  
**Jan Di :** Jae Sun ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? Aaa, tu pu l'alcool ! Mais vous êtes aller ou ?  
**Seung He :** J'ai pas bouger de la boutique de fringue !  
**Jan Di :** Et lui, il est aller ou ?  
**Seung He :** Bah avec une fille...  
**Jae Sun :** Hey ! *tombe a moitié* ta vu ... ma ... nou ... elle copine ?  
**Jan Di :** C'est pas vrai ! –'  
**Seung He :** Sinon tu disais qu'il était comment avec les filles.  
**Jan Di :** Mais il n'y a persone ici ! Écoute, si jamais tu le vois avec une fille, tu le retient, c'est tout !  
**Seung He :** Chef oui chef !  
**Jan Di :** *rit* Bon, est ce que tu pourrait m'aider à le porter s'il te plais ?  
**Seung He :** Oui !

_**En sortant du supermarché...**_

**Jan Di :** Merci Seung He, on va prendre un taxi maintenant ! ^^  
**Seung He :** Maintenant je vais essayer de retrouver ma cousine, allez a plus !  
**Jae Sun :** Au revoir mon ami *rire niais*  
**Seung He :** Fait le dessouler !  
**Jan Di :** Oui, merci encore ! A plus ! ^^  
**Jan Di et Jae Sun :** *montent dans le taxi* 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Evening with friends**_

_**A l'appartement de Jan Di**_

*portable sonne*

**Jae Sun :** *décroche* Allo ?

… **:** Euh Jan Di ?

**Jae Sun :** Qui êtes vous ?

… **:** Je suis Jong In un ami de Jan Di.

**Jae Sun :** Vous voulez que je vous la passe, je suppose ?

**Jong In :** Oui s'il vous plait

**Jae Sun :** *appelle Jan Di* Jan Di, un appel pour toi !

**Jan Di :** *prend le portable* Oui, allô ?

**Jong In :** Ah salut Jan Di c'est Jong In.

**Jan Di :** *devient toute rouge* Jong ... In ?

**Jong In :** Oui, au faite ton petit ami est très possessif il a eu du mal a te passer le téléphone !

**Jan Di : **Mon ... Quoi ? Mais quel petit ami ?

**Jong In :** Celui qui vient de répondre.

**Jan Di :** *rigole* Ah, lui, c'est Jae Sun ! Mon frère ! ^^

**Jong In :** Ah ok, je t'appelais pour savoir si ça te disais d'aller manger quelque part ou faire un truc ensemble.

**Jan Di :** Ah ... Heu ... Bien sur !

**Jong In :** Ok c'est cool... Ou est ce qu'on se retrouve ?

**Jan Di :** Je suis à dix minutes du centre de Séoul, on pourrais se rejoindre là-bas !

**Jong In :** Ok alors on s'attend près de l'hôtel Ganghanae

**Jan Di :** D'accord ! Alors à toute à l'heure ! ^^

**Jong In :** A tout à l'heure *raccroche*

**Jan Di :** *saute de partout*

_**Chez les EXO...**_

**Jong In :** *saute sur son lit * OUAI !

**Se Hun :***arrive* Hyung qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

**Jong In :** Je vais revoir le fille de la soirée de l'autre fois !

**Se Hun :** C'est super !

**Jong In :** Ah oui, c'est vraiment cool !

**Se Hun :** Et tu veux l'emmener où ?

**Jong In :** Ah, j'y avais pas penser *se gratte la nuque*

**Se Hun :** Demande lui si elle a pas un endroit préférer ou un truc du genre.

**Jong In :** Hum, bonne idée ! Bon, il faut que j'y aille ! Merci *lui fait un clin d'œil*

**Se Hun :** Sinon essaye de trouver un coins tranquille et mignon !

**Jong In :** ^^ *part*

_**Devant l'hôtel …**_

**Jong In :** * Je suis en avance ? Peut être qu'elle m'a posée un lapin...

_**10 min après**_

**Jan Di :** Ah, il est là ! *fait des signes de la main en direction de Jong In*

**Jong In :** *_Ah enfin !_* *va vers Jan Di* Salut !

**Jan Di :** Je ne suis pas en retard, j'espère ?

**Jong In :** Non Non ^^, tu veux allez quelque part en particulier ?

**Jan Di :** Je ne connait pas très bin le ville, alors heu ... ^^

**Jong In :** Tu veux allez te promener ou manger quelque chose ?

**Jan Di :** On pourrais, sur la plage non ?

**Jong In :** Ok, ça sera un peu long mais bon j'ai pris ma journée ! allons y *lui ouvre la portière* mademoiselle !

**Jan Di : **Merci !

**Jong In :** *ferme la portière et monte de son coté * Aller c'est partit!

**Jan Di :** Tu doit être assez aisé, pour avoir une si belle voiture ! ^^

**Jong In :** Ah...Euh... Mon père est directeur d'une grande université du coup...*gêné*

**Jan Di :** Ah, d'accord ! ^^

**Jong In :** *_ouff_*

_**A la plage... **_

**Jong In :** Voilà on est arriver !

**Jan Di :** *sort de la voiture* Aaah, il fait beau ! ^^

**Jong In :** Que veux tu faire maintenant ?

**Jan Di :** J'aimerais aller voir l'eau, de plus près ! ^^

**Jong In :** Allons y !

**Jan Di : ***court vers l'eau, et me les pieds dedans* Aaah, c'est une peu froid ! ^^

**Jong In :** évite de prendre froid

**Jan Di :** *gênée* Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais ... Merci !

**Jong In :*** portable sonne* Allô ? Oui? Déjà ?! Ok...merci He Sun...*raccroche* Eumh Jan Di je veux pas t'embêter mais il faut que je rentre j'ai un...rendez vous imprévue...

**Jan Di :** Ah bon, déjà ? Mais ... *sourit* C'est pas grave !

**Jong In :** Allez viens je te remmène .

_**Devant l'hôtel...**_

**Jong In :** Désolé de devoir te ramener aussi vite.

**Jan Di :** C'est pas grave ! On se referas ça, hein ! ^^ Bon rendez-vous !

**Jong In :** Oui merci. A bientôt ! *part*

**Eun Mi :** Oh tiens Jan Di ?

**Jan Di :** Oh, Eun Mi, salut !

**Eun Mi :** Ca va ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toute seule ?

**Jan Di :** En fait, Jong In qui vient de me déposer ! ^^

**Eun Mi :** Hein ? Tu étais avec lui ?!

**Jan Di :** Oui, pourquoi, t'as l'air choqué ?

**Eun Mi :** Ton frère qui me disait que tu n'aimais pas les mecs que tu les trouvais tous idiots etc.

**Jan Di : **Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais lui, il est très gentil ! ^^

**Eun Mi :** Eummhh... Ne serais tu pas entrain de tomber amoureuse ?

**Jan Di :** *rougis* Non non, ^^ il est juste très gentil !

**Eun Mi :** Mais oui mais oui !

**Jan Di :** D'ailleurs, il a parle d'un He Sun, et se nom me dit quelque chose ...

**Eun Mi :** Ah bon ? Il te dit quoi ?

**Jan Di :** Se ne serait pas ...

**Eun Mi :** Un membre des EXO ?

**Jan Di : **Un membre des EXO et aussi ...

**Eun Mi :** Je vois pas qui...

**Jan Di : **Non, je me fais des idée ^^

**Eun Mi :** Ah si c'est le prénom du gars avec qui j'étais hier ! J'ai pris l'habitude se l'appeler Sun du coup j'avais oublier le début de son prénom.

**Jan Di :** Ah oui, ton prince ... *rire*

**Eun Mi :** Huh ? Mon prince ?

**Jan Di : **Oui oui, c'est ça ! *ouvre grand les yeux* Mais, je ne savait pas qu'ils se connaissaient !

**Eun Mi : **Moi non plus... Je lui demanderais ce soir...

**Jan Di :** Tu le voit, ce soir ? *sourit*

**Eun Mi :** Oui il a dis qu'il voulais aller voir un film et que personne ne peut l'accompagner et vu qu'il n'aime pas y aller seul...

**Jan Di : **Alors profite bien ! Et je te dit a bientôt, puisque que je rentre a l'appartement ! Bonne soirée *l'embrasse et part*

_**À l'appartement**_

**Seung He :** Elle est où ta sœur ?

**Jae Sun :** Je crois qu'elle est partit avec quelqu'un ! Pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ?

**Seung He : **Pour savoir si il n'y avait que ma cousine qui était bizarre ces dernier temps...

**Jae Sun : **Bizarre ? Tu veux dire quoi, par "bizarre" ?

**Seung He :** Elle envoie tout le temps des sms, elle rigole souvent quand elle en reçoit et qu'elle les lit et tout le tralala...

**Jae Sun : **Qu'est ce qu'il y a de bizarre a avoir un copain ?

**Seung He : **Mais elle a pas de copain ! . c'est son nouveau meilleur ami et du coup moi je passe après lui *jaloux *

**Jae Sun : **Voilà, tu sais qui sais ! ^^ Et puis, c'est bien pour elle non ? Parce que d'après se que j'ai entendu, t'es pas facile tous les jours, ^^

**Seung He :** Comment ça pas facile ?! C'est qui qui t'as dis ça ?

**Jae Sun : **Hofff, j'ai entendu ça, par ci, par là !

**Seung He :** *l'assomme avec un oreiller* QUI !?

**Jae Sun :** *prend un oreiller a l'assommer à son tour* Tu est sur la défensive, alors se n'est pas tellement faux !

**Seung He : ***le ré-assome* QUAND ON TE POSE UNE QUESTION REPOND !

**Jae Sun : ***part se cacher* Si tu te calme, je te répondrais !

**Seung He :** MAIS JE SUIS CALME !

**Jae Sun : **Tu es vraiment sur de ça ?

**Seung He : **TOUT A FAIT !

**Jae Sun :** *court et l'attaque* C'EST CE QU'ON VA VOIR ! HYYYYYAAAAA !

**Seung He :** *se prend l'oreiller dans la figure et se casse la gueule sur Jae Sun qui tombe par terre = gros sandwich*

_**Pendant ce temps devant la porte...**_

**Jan Di :** *portable sonne**_Qui c'est ?_** lit le texto* Oh c'est Jong In... Ce soir au cinema ...? bon et bah ok...

**Eun Mi :** *arrive* Ah tu es la! Je cherche l'autre idiot tu l'aurais pas vu ?

**Jan Di :** Non...Bah pendant que tu es la rentre *ouvre la porte et entre avec Eun Mi*

**Les filles :***voient les garçon par terre* O.O

**Eun Mi :** Je savais pas que vous faisiez des yaoi dans ton appart' O.O

**Jan Di : **Je crois que je me suis tromper d'appart'... *part avec Eun Mi*

**Les garçons :** Attendez c'est pas ça c'est que ... *la porte claque* Trop tard T.T

_**Chez Eun Mi...**_

**Eun Mi :** Je pensais pas ton frère comme ça O.O...

**Jan Di :** AH AH AH, et ton cousin alors ?

**Eun Mi :** Ca m'étonne pas de lui il est tellement ... bizarre ...-'

**Jan Di :** *dit doucement* C'est pas faux *rit*

**Eun Mi :** au faite tu faisais quoi sur le pas de ta porte ?

**Jan Di : **J'essayais de rentrer cher moi, en toute logique ! Je te l'ai dit, avant de partit, non ?

**Eun Mi :** Oui mais pour ouvrir une porte il faut une clé pas un portable...

**Jan Di :** En fait, je voulais appeler Jong In pour savoir si son RDV c'était bien passé ! ^^

**Eun Mi :** Ah d'accord ! Au faite tu fais quelque chose se soir ?

**Jan Di :** C'est Jong In qui me proposait d'aller au cinéma, se soir ! Oh, comme toi et He Sun !

**Eun Mi :** Alors j'ai tout ce qui faut pour nous préparer ! Ne le dit pas a mon cousin mais je fais souvent les boutique et niveau fringue j'en ai et pas qu'un peu !

**Jan Di :** Alors c'est parfait ! ** Promis, je le garderais pour moi ^^

Eun Mi : Génial ! Allez viens * la tire vers la penderie *

**Jan Di : **Olala, mais c'est la caverne d'Ali baba la dedans ! **

**Eun Mi : **En quelque sorte, sert toi !

**Jan Di :** *se jette littéralement dans les vêtements* Cette robe la, ou ce pantalon la, oh non non, ce tee-shirt ...

**Eun Mi :** Si tu as besoin de vêtement un jour n'hésite pas ^^'

**Jan Di :** *rougis* Ah, je suis désoler, j'ai pas l'habitude !

**Eun Mi : **C'est pas grave

**Jan Di :** Bon, au final ... Mmmmh, je vais prendre cette robe là ! Elle me va bien ?

**Eun Mi :** Pas du tout ! Je rigole fais pas cette tête !

**Jan Di :** Si c'est vrai, dit le moi hein ! ^^ Mais toi, tu va mettre quoi ?

**Eun Mi :** Aucune idée peut être un maillot de bain *éclate de rire et s'allonge sur la montagne de vêtement qui est par terre*

**Jan Di : ***s'allonge aussi* Et n'oublie pas la perruque jaune et bleu ! xD

**Eun Mi : ***éclate de rire encore un fois* non je pense prendre le T-shirt qui arrive au nombril et le pantalon militaire.

**Jan Di :** Ah oui, celui là ! *imagine Eun Mi avec* Huum, il t-irais hyper bien !

**Eun Mi :** Merci Jan ! Au faite voila mon numero de portable... Je ne te l'avais pas donner je crois...

**Jan Di :** Ah merci ! ^^ Oh, c'est de la BBcream ?

**Eun Mi :** Oui pourquoi ?

**Jan Di :** *sautille* Je peut l'essayer s'il te plait ? **

**Eun Mi :** Bien sur ^^!

**Jan Di : ***met la crème* Mmmh, ça sent bon **

**Eun Mi :** Si tu le dis, a force de me faire maquiller je ne sent même plus l'odeur que ça a.

**Jan Di :** Te faire maquiller ?

**Eun Mi :** Mon cousin à une amie photographe de mode et une fois par semaine je vais la voir pour faire du "mannequina " comme ça elle peut montrer son book a ses future patron

**Jan Di :** T'en à de la chance ! ^^

**Eun Mi :** si tu veux je te la présenterais !

**Jan Di :** Non non, c'est bon ! Je pense pas que ... C'est pas trop mon truc, tu voit !

**Eun Mi :** Je disais ça moi aussi avant ^^

**Jan Di :** ^^ J'étais en train de penser, mais c'est a quel heure le render vous, il est quand même déjà 18h12.

**Eun Mi : **il nous reste encore une heure ^^ préparons nous !

**Jan Di :** D'accord, mais ou est ce que je pourrais me changer ?

**Eun Mi :** Tu vois les porte dans le couloir ? tu en choisis une tu rentre dedans et c'est bon j'habite ici toute seule alors il y a beaucoup de place dans la maison ^^.

**Jan Di :** Ok, merci ! *part en direction du couloir * *revient coiffée, maquiller et habiller* Heu ... J'en est profiter pour me maquiller et me coiffer, sa ne te gêne pas ? ^^

**Eun Mi :** T'as bien fais, allons y c'est l'heure !

**Jan Di :** J'ai hâte ! ^^

**Eun Mi : **Tant mieux. Allez viens le garage est part la bas

**Jan Di :** D'accord ! ^^

**Eun Mi :** *dans la voiture* Tu sais quel film vous allez voir ?

**Jan Di :** Ah non, il n'as pas preciser ! Et vous ?

**Eun Mi :** Si je ne me trompe pas ce serait don't cry mommy...

**Jan Di :** a oui, j'ai déjà entendu parlé de se film ! Il n'as pas l'air mal !

C'est un soit disant film d'horreur, on verra bien...

**Jan Di :** Ah, j'adore les film d'horreur !

**Eun Mi :** Oui c'est vrai ! Ca te dirais de dormir à la maison se soir ?

**Jan Di :** Oh oui, se serait sympa ! ^^

**Eun Mi :** Préviens ton frère sinon ...

**Jan Di :** Oui, t'as raison ! *appelle Jae Sun* Jae Sun ! C'est juste pour te prévenir que se soir, je dort chez Eun Mi, alors à demain, Bisous *raccroche* C'est bizarre, il répond toujours quand je l'appel ... o

**Eun Mi :** J'espère que Seung He n'est pas avec lui ! Rien que dis penser ça me donne la nausée.

**Jan Di :** Et puis vu ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure ... -.-

**Eun Mi :** C'est sur. Ah ! Une place *se gare* Nous voila arriver !

**Jan Di :** *sort de la voiture* Je le rappellerais après le cinéma, au cas ou ^^

**Eun Mi :** Ok, allons y ne les faisons pas attendre plus !

**Jan Di :** Il est 19h15, et il ne sont pas la, pourtant !

**Eun Mi : **C'est bizarre... Où peuvent ils bien être ?

**Jan Di :** On peut attendre encore un peu, c'est pas très grave ! ^^

**Eun Mi : **Je pense ^^

_**20 minutes plus tard …**_

**Se Hun :** Ah Salut les filles désolé on a du retard !

**Jan Di :** Salut ! ^^

**Jong In :** Salut ça va ?

**Jan Di :** Oui, on va bien ! ^^ Et vous ?

**Jong In :** Ca va merci !

**Se Hun :** Bon, on va le voir, ce film ?

**Eun Mi :** Il a raison, allons y !

**Se Hun :** 4 place pour Don't Cry Mommy, s'il vous plais.

**Guichetier :** *tend les places* 47 498, 61 wons

**Jan Di :** *cherche dans son porte monnaie* Alors heu ... 46 000 ...

**Eun Mi :** *paye* voila !Allons y !

**Jan Di : **Mais ...

**Eun Mi :** Mais quoi ?

**Jan Di :** ^^ Non, rien !

**Eun Mi :** Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou a manger ? J'ai de "l'argent de poche" a dépenser !

**Se Hun :** On va payer, Eun Mi !

**Eun Mi :** Non c'est bon ! Ca me dérange pas !

**Jong In :** Si ça te dérange pas Eun Mi je peux prendre du popcorn ?

**Eun Mi :** bien sur, vas y!

**Jan Di :** Si on ne se dépêche pas, on va loupé la séance !

**Jong In :** Allons y !

_**Dans la salle de cinéma**_

**Eun Mi :** On sa met où ?

**Se Hun :** Vers le fond, c'est mieux ! *part vers le fond de la salle*

**Jan Di :** Bonne idée ^^

**Eun Mi :** Suivons le !

**Jong In :** Je peux me mettre entre le filles ?

**Les autres :** Non –'

**Jan Di :** ^^ *se sens un peu gênée*

**Eun Mi :** Jong In met toi a coter de Jan Di

**Jan Di :** Si il ne veut pas ... ^^

**Jong In :** Non moi ça me va !

**Se Hun :** Quand à moi, je me met à coter de Eun Mi !

**Eun Mi :** Si tu veux, donc on sera a coté Jan !

*bande annonces du film*

**Voix OFF :** Eh maintenant juste pour faire plaisir ! Voici le teaser pour le come back des EXO !

**Se Hun :** *_gloups_*

**Jong In :** *tire sur sa capuche *

**Jan Di :** *tire sur la manche de Eun Mi*

**Eun Mi :** Hum...j'ai vu... il faut absolument qu'on achète des places pour leur concert *_faire diversion, faire diversion !_*

**Se Hun :** Quoi ? Les concert des EXO ?

**Eun Mi :** Vous ne les aimez pas ?

**Se Hun :** A ... Attention, le film commence ! *fait comme si de rien n'était*

**Eun Mi :** *prend son portable et tape* /Ils réagissent vraiment bizarrement/ *le fait passer à Jan Di*

**Jan Di :** *lis le message et répond* /Je me pose de plus en plus de question/ *lui renvoi*

**Eun Mi :** / C'est sur...on en parlera a la maison ok ?/

**Jan Di :** /Ok/

_**A la sortie du cinéma...**_

**Jan Di :** J'ai bien aimé, pas vous ?

**Eun Mi :** Ouai c'est sympa mais c'est dégoutant ce que fait la "justice" pour nous...

**Se Hun :** Mais la justice fais parfois tous sont possible !

**Jong In :** Ou pas... Bref que fait on maintenant ?

**Jan Di : ***reçoit un appel et répond* Allô ? Oui, c'est bien moi ? Oui, c'est lui ! Ah, je comprend ! Quel jour est-ce ? D'accord, j'essaierais d'être là, merci Dr. Mclayne ! *raccroche*

**Eun Mi :** Un problème ?

**Jan Di :** Oui ... Heu non non ! ^^ Bon, on fait quoi ?

**Jong In :** Qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ?

**Jan Di :** Rien, rien ^^

**Eun Mi et Jong In :** Mouai...

**Se Hun :** Elle vous dit que sa va, alors sa va .

**Eun Mi :** Ca ne répond toujours pas à la question de Jong In... Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

**Se Hun :** On pourrait aller au restaurant ?

**Jong In :** Bonne idée !

**Jan Di : **Ok !

**Eun Mi : **Allons y !

_**A l'appartement de Jae Sun et Jan Di**_

**Jae Sun :** Seung He, Il est 20h00, tu veut manger quelque chose ?

**Seung He :** Oui je veux le kimchi de Eun Mi ! Ah... euh... finalement peut être pas...

**Jae Sun :** Mais j'ai pas de son Kimchi, chez moi ! -.-

**Seung He :** bon bah une pizza alors !

**Jae Sun :** Ok, je commande ! Mais tu veux une pizza a quoi ?

**Seung He :** Comme tu veux ! Du moment qu'il y a pas d'anchois, de crevettes, de courgette, de...

**Jae Sun : **Une simple ? *pouf de rire*

**Seung He :** Oui oui..

**Jae Sun :** *appelle la pizzeria* Oui bonjour, je voudrait une pizza simple, et ... une pizza simple ^^ svp ! ... C'est au 33 rue Cheonsa à Séoul ! Merci

**Seung He :** J'ai faim elle arrive bientôt ?

**Jae Sun :** Dans 10 min a peu près !

**Seung He :** C'est looooooonnnnggg !

**Jae Sun :** Ah non, tu va pas recommencer hein !

**Seung He :** Mais j'ai faaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiimmmm !

**Jae Sun :** Mais attend un peu ! Olala ! Morfale va !

**Seung He :** Mais moi je mange toujours a 20 h 00 pile !

**Jae Sun :** Et ben, faut bien changer !

**Seung He :** Mais je veux pas changer !

**Jae Sun :** *montre la porte* Alors prend la porte, si t'es pas content !

**Seung He :** Je veux Eun Mi, je veux Nunna je veux Nunna je veux nunna ! T.T

**Jae Sun :** Elle va pas apparaitre comme ça, ta nunna, gros bébé !

**Seung He :** M'en fou je la veux !

**Jae Sun :** D'accord, tu veux jouer à ça *va s'asseoir a coter de Seung He* Nia Nia Nia T.T Je veux que dongseang Jan Di revienne vite ! *tape des pieds* Je la veut je la veut !

**Seung He : **Je veux Nunna ! je veux nunna !

**Jae Sun :** *prend Seung He dans ses bras* On les veut ! On les veut ! On les veut ! T.T

**Seung He :** Je veux ma Pizza ! ah non c'est pas ca... Je veux ma nunna !*sonne à la porte*

**Jae Sun :** *grand sourire* LES PIZZAS !

**Seung He :** OUAIII !

**Jae Sun : ***court vers la porte, ouvre et paye*

**Seung He :** *se jette sur la pizza et la mange sans la couper en morceau *

**Jae Sun :** *prend un couteau et une fourchette et mange*

**Seung He :** Bon Appétit !

**Jae Sun :** Merci, toi aussi !

**Seung He :** Maintenant .. tu sais où sont aller les filles ?

**Jae Sun :** Honnêtement, je préfère ne pas penser à elles, vu la honte qu'on à eu tout à l'heure ! ^^

**Seung He :** C'est clair !

**Jae Sun :** Au faite, tu veut boire quelque chose ?

**Seung He :** Non ca va !

**Jae Sun :** Ok *par se cherche a boire*

**Seung He :** *allume la télé* Hey y a le nouveau clip de beast vient voir !

**Jae Sun :** Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que tu aime les beast !

**Seung He :** *regard noir* Pardon...?

**Jae Sun :** * _-.-_* On se connait depuis trop longtemps pour que je me rappelle de tous les groupes que tu aime !

**Seung He :** Exactement 214 jour, c'est grace a toi que j'ai rencontrer ta sœur ! n'empêche j'aimerai trop les rencontrer !

**Jae Sun :** Ah non, moi j'aimerais rencontrer les Girls' Generation **

**Seung He :** c'est un groupe pour les fille ...-'

**Jae Sun :** Mais ces 9 filles sont des déesse, Seung He !

**Seung He :** ou pas !

**Jae Sun :** Tu peut parler, les Beast n'ont pas un tiers de leur popularité ! -^-

**Seung He :** Ah ouai ?! *lui balance un coussin a la figure *

**Jae Sun :** *lui renvoi* Et ouai !

**Seung He :** Ouai ?! *lui en relance un * Attend stop si on continue ça va faire comme tout a l'heure et a tout les coups elles rentreront pile a ce moment !

**Jae Sun :** *pose le coussin* Tu as raison ! *reprend le coussin et lui balance encore* Mais c'est tellement drôle!

**Seung He :** *lui en relance un et se casse la figure sur Jae Sun* Je te l'avais dis !

**Jae Sun :** Ah ah ! *étouffé sous Seung He* Mais ... re... garde ... Elles ... ne ... ren... tres ... pas...

**Seung He:** *se releve tres vite* désolé !

**Jae Sun :** *toujours au sol* C'est pas grave .

**Seung He:** Moi je vais me coucher bonne nuit ! *part*

**Jae Sun :** Moi je reste là. Bonne nuit *regarde la télé*

_**Chez Eun Mi …**_

**Jan Di :** Dis Eun Mi, tu a remarqué toi aussi ?

**Eun Mi :** Oui... Ils leur ressemble trop...Et tu a vu leur réaction quand on a dis qu'on irais au concert?

**Jan Di :** Oui, et honnêtement, je sais vraiment plus ce qu'on doit penser ! C'est trop bizarre cette histoire !

**Eun Mi :** C'est sur...Au faite l'autre idiot qui me sert de cousin a eu des place pour le music bank du mois prochain il y aura les b2st les SHINee, les 4minute, les after-school, les NU'EST et... et les EXO !

**Jan Di :** Des places pour nous quatre ?

**Eun Mi :** Non seulement deux mais Seung He ne peut pas y aller du coup il me les a donner pour que je puisse y aller avec une amie.

**Jan Di :** Et tu va y aller avec qui ?

**Eun Mi :** Avec toi, puis en plus on en aura le cœur sur si on les voit sur scène.

**Jan Di :** C'est trop cool *embrasse Eun Mi* Mais ça veut dire que toi, tu pense vraiment que se sont eux ! ...

**Eun Mi :** Je ne suis pas sur mais tu as vu comment ils agissent, toujours avec des lunettes de soleil et des casquettes.

**Jan Di :** Mais on est sur de rien pour le moment ! Et si se sont vraiment les EXO et que des gens nous vois avec eux, on auras des ennuis, Eun Mi !

**Eun Mi :** ah moins que personne ne nous remarque ;)

**Jan Di :** Comment veut tu que personne ne nous remarque, ils sont déjà très connus !

**Eun Mi :** Les 3/4 des gens ne font pas attention aux personnes qui les entourent

**Jan Di :** Mais là, c'est les EXO !

**Eun Mi :** Tu préfère arrêter de trainer avec eux parce que se seraient des stars.

**Jan Di :** Mais par rapport à eux, ca va être dur. Je préférerais ne pas leur apporter des ennuis !

**Eun Mi :** A ce que je sais c'est toujours eux qui nous ont demander de venir les voir donc...

**Jan Di :** Mais c'est pas la le problème. Je veux juste qu'ils n'est pas d'ennuis en étant avec nous, des simple filles, rencontrer dans une soirée !

**Eun Mi :** Alors appelle les pour leur dire que tu ne veux plus les voir.

**Jan Di :** Mais tu comprend pas. o

**Eun Mi :** Si c'est eux qui nous propose sa veux dire que si ils sont découvert ils assumeront

**Jan Di : **Et nous, on feras quoi ? On les oublieras et on seras haï par leurs fans ?

**Eun Mi :** On est pas connu personne ne nous reconnaitrais puis au pire on peut dire qu'on est des cousines a eux

**Jan Di :** J'espère que tu a raison !

**Eun Mi :** J'ai toujours raison !

**Jan Di : **Prétentieuse va ^^

**Eun Mi :** Ou pas bon allez on dort je suis vider !

**Jan Di :** Aller, bonne nuit. A demain, Eun Mi !

**Eun Mi :** A dem'.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

_**Wolf**_

Ajouter cette vidéo à mon blog

_**1 semaine plus tard au music bank**_

**Jan Di :** Pas trop près, si ils nous voit ...  
**Eun Mi :** Non t'inquiète pas.  
**Jan Di :** Bon, alors va pour cette place !  
**Eun Mi :** *s'assoit* j'espère que ça va bientôt commencer...  
**Jan Di :** J'espère qu'il ne vont pas nous, si il s'avère que c'est bien eux *inquiète*  
**Eun Mi :** J'espère aussi...Si c'est vraiment eux...qu'est ce qu'on devrait faire ?  
**Jan Di :** Je sais vraiment pas !  
**Eun Mi :** ... Ca commence...  
**Jan Di :** Qui doit passer en premier ?  
**Eun Mi :** Les 4minute je crois...  
**Jan Di :** Ok !

_**Quand vient le tour des EXO**_

**Eun Mi :** Le moment fatidique arrive...

Ils montent sur scènes

**Jan Di :** J'ai peur de savoir, Eun Mi !  
**Eun Mi :** Moi aussi...

Wolf commence

**Eun Mi :** Ils se ressemble beaucoup...trop...  
**Jan Di :** Mais avec les habits, c'est difficile a dire ...  
**Eun Mi :** C'est sur...  
**Jan Di :** Et leurs voix ...  
**Eun Mi :** hum...j'espère pas...  
**Jan Di :** C'est normal que ... Les fans appel un certain Se Hun ?  
**Eun Mi :** Hum...Dis moi le prénom de Kai serait pas Jong In?  
**Jan Di :** Je crois ...  
**Eun Mi :** Houston je crois qu'on a un problème et pas qu'un petit...  
**Jan Di :** Je crois aussi, ils leur ressemblent trop ...  
**Eun Mi :** Pas pour ça ... On vient d'être repérer...!  
**Jan Di :** *s'affole* NON ? C'est vrai ? *regarde les EXO* ... Gloups  
**Eun Mi :** On la fait version super star ? *tire sa capuche*  
**Jan Di :** Ou version petite fille ? *se cache avec ses mains*  
**Eun Mi :** *manque de rire* enfaite t'es qu'une gamine...  
**Jan Di :** *la tape* Non mais oh ...  
**Eun Mi :** ... On attend la fin du concert ou on y va ?  
**Jan Di :** Moi, j'en ai assez vu ! Je m'en vais ! *commence a partir de la salle*  
**Eun Mi :** *La suit*

_**A la sortit du music bank...**_

**Eun Mi :** Allons y...  
**Jan Di :** Je suis désoler, j'ai besoin de réfléchir ! Je vais rentrer cher moi !  
**Eun Mi :** Oui... *se fait retenir par quelqu'un* KYYYYAAAAAA !  
**Se Hun :** Eun Mi ?  
**Eun Mi :** Qu'est ce que tu fou la toi ?!  
**Se Hun :** Je te cherchais ... Et tu est là ... Alors voilà !  
**Eun Mi :** Lâche moi !  
**Se Hun :** Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
**Eun Mi :** Je te dis de me lâcher ! Maintenant !  
**Se Hun :** *la lâche* Mais, t'es sur que sa va ?  
**Eun Mi :** *part en courant *  
**Se Hun :** EUN MI !  
**Eun Mi :** DEGAGE JE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR !  
**Se Hun :** Mais attend !  
**Jong In :** *arrive* qu'est ce qui ce passe j'ai entendu crier ?  
**Se Hun :** Je ... Je crois que Eun Mi ne veut plus me voir !  
**Jong In :** Huh ? pourquoi ?  
**Se Hun :** Je sais pas, j'ai pas trop compris. Elle est juste partit, en me faisait comprendre ça !  
**Jong In :** Je vais appeler Jan Di, elle sait peut être quelque chose... *prend son portable et appel*  
**Jan Di :** *répond* Oui allô ?  
**Jong In :** Ah salut Jan Di c'est Jong In !  
**Jan Di :** Ah ! Et ... Pourquoi tu m'appelle ?  
**Jong In :** eh bien en faite He Sun vient de croiser Eun Mi et elle avait l'air énerver tu sais pourquoi ?  
**Jan Di :** Alors si c'est He Sun la concerner, pourquoi c'est pas lui qui appel ? *en colère*  
**Jong In :** Pourquoi t'es en colère toi aussi ? vous vous êtes disputer ?  
**Jan Di :** Bon ... Tu veut quoi au juste ?  
**Jong In :** Savoir comment tu vas.  
**Jan Di :** Bien ! Voilà, c'est bon ?  
**Jong In :** Pourquoi tu ment ?  
**Jan Di :** Je pourrais te retourner la question, non ?  
**Jong In :** Comment ça ?  
**Jan Di :** Écoute, je suis presser là ! Alors, si tu veux me parler, tu vient, ou sinon, au revoir ! *raccroche*  
**Jong In :** Hein ? Allo? Allo? Venir mais ou ?... Se Hun on devrait rentrer...  
**Se Hun :** Ouai, aller, viens !

_**Dans la salle de Karaoké**_

**Key :** *en criant* Let's Go !  
**Taemin :** Tu fais trop de bruit... *criant lui aussi* C'est partit !  
**Hyunseung :** *choisis une chanson* On prend laquelle les gars ?  
**JunHyung :** Je m'en fiche...  
**Key :** MOI ! Je veux Mister des Kara !  
**Taemin :** Moi je suis d'ac' avec Key !  
**Hyunseung :** Ok, alors c'est partit ! *met la musique*  
**Taemin :** La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 Boom it  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
La la la la la la  
**Key :** *commence à dancer*  
**Hyunseung :** *explose de rire*  
**JunHyung :** *sourire en coin*  
**Key :** *chante tout en dansant* Hey mister ! La La La La La La ...  
**Taemin :** tu gâche tout la ! *éclate de rire*  
**JunHyung :** On se calme les gosse..  
**Hyunseung :** Aller, détend toi un peu JunHyung !  
**JunHyung :** Mais demain on bosse !  
**Hyunseung :** Mais sa change quoi ? On est la pour rigoler non ? *rit*  
**JunHyung :** Si on a des problèmes se sera de ta faute  
**Key :** *tout en dansant* Et de la notre aussi !  
**JunHyung :** Tout a fait !  
**Taemin :** Mais je ne veux pas poser de problème !  
**Hyunseung :** De toute façon, si tu veut partir JunHyung, tu es complètement libre !  
**Key :** C'est vrai ! *ouvre la porte et se fait assommé par quelque chose*  
**JunHyung :** *en même temps que Key * Et passer la fin de la journée a m'ennuyer pas question. Hey ! Key ?!  
**Key :** *s'assomme contre le sol* .  
**Hyunseug :** Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
**Taemin :** Eomma ?! Réveil toi !  
**? :** Je t'avais dis que c'était pas la bonne porte...-'  
**?² :** *lève la tête* Ah ah bonjour tout le monde !  
**? :** *_idiote_* Bon maintenant tu t'excuse et on y *se fait assommer par le sac de ?²* va .  
**Hyunseung :** Qui êtes vous, intrus ?  
**Key :** *toujours dans les vapes* Ai ... dée moi .  
**JunHyung :** *chuchote a Hyunseung* Sa sert a rien de leur demander l'une est dans les vapes et l'autre est ivre -' ...  
**Hyunseung :** Vient m'aider a ramasser Key alors !  
**Jan Di :** Nooon! Laissez moi mon oreiller !  
**JunHyung :** *ramasser Key et le met sur le canapé*...*_babo ...-'_* Et de l'autre on est fait quoi ? *montre Eun Mi*  
**Hyunseung :** Attend ! Hey toi, qu'est ce que vous faite là ?  
**Taemin :** Je te rappelle que l'alcoolique risque de dire n'importe quoi -'  
**Jan Di :** C'est qui l'a...lcoolique ?  
**Taemin :** Toi...  
**Jan Di :** Mais n'importe quoi d'abord ! *toujours a terre*  
**JunHyung :** N'empêche que pendant qu'on parle y a toujours l'autre en plein milieu du couloir -'  
**Hyunseung :** *s'énerve* MAIS VOUS¨ETES QUI A LA FIN ?  
**Jan Di :** Et vous, vous n'êtes qui ?  
**Taemin :** Des gens qui était tranquille avant que tu assomme l'un d'entre eux !  
**Jan Di :** Et moi j'étais tranquille avant que vous me tetiriez mon oreiller o  
**Taemin :** tetiriez ? O.o?  
**Jan Di :** Mais heu ... J'ai pas dit ca ... Espèce de sourd !  
**JunHyung :** C'est ce que tu as dis -'  
**Hyunseung :** Bon, on fait quoi avec elle ?  
**Taemin :** Elle ?  
**Hyunseung :** Oui cette fille, et l'autre aussi !  
**JunHyung :** On devrait mettre celle qui est assommer sur le canapé et essayer de faire dessouler l'autre  
**Key :** *sur le canapé* Ah non hein, moi je veux pas d'elle a coté de moi !  
**Taemin :** On s'en fou !  
**Hyunseung :** JunHyung, prend l'autre fille ! *attrape la fille dans la couloir par la taille et avance vers le canapé*  
**JunHyung :** Prend toi le plus simple -' * s'approche de Jan Di et la tire par les bras pour la relever* Aller on essaye de se réveiller sinon on te jettera un grand verre d'eau a la figure compris ?  
**Jan Di :** Mais Aïe ! *se lève* Sa va pas bien toi, ou quoi ?  
**Taemin :** JunHyun t'es trop fort t'a réussi a la mettre debout !  
**Hyunseung :** *pose la fille sur le canapé*  
**Key :** J'AI DIT QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS D'ELLE A COTE DE MOI o  
**Taemin :** Mais tu sais c'est pas elle qui a ouvert la porte, elle l'avait même prévenue ^^  
**Key :** Et alors ? -'  
**JunHyung :** En gros tu te l'a prend a coter de toi et tu te la ferme, c'est ça Teababy ?  
**Taemin :** Oui ! *regarde Key* oupss...  
**Key :** *se décale* Pfff  
**Jan Di :** *direction de la porte* Bon, je ne vous dit pas au revoir puisque que je n'aimerais PAS, vous revoir !  
**Eun Mi :** *se réveille un peu* Ou je suis...oupss... Je suis désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé !  
**Hyunseung :** -' Et voilà, l'autre qui part et elle qui s'excuse pour rien !  
**JunHyung :** Je comprendrais jamais les filles -'  
**Eun Mi :** ... Mais ou est l'autre babo alcoolique ?  
**Taemin :** Partit !  
**Eun Mi :** Aïe... Je dois y aller, désolé et merci pour ce que vous avez fait. *part*  
**Jan Di :** *revient* Ah non, c'est pas pour vous revoir hein ! C'est pour mon sac ! *prend son sac à main* Pfff * se prend la porte dans la tête*  
**Taemin :** Elle est débile ou c'est de nature ? Bon bah moi je vais chercher l'autre qui dois la chercher -'  
**Key :** *va vers Jan Di et lui fou une baffe* REVEIL TOI MAINTENENT !  
**Hyunseung :** *rit* Va y mollo, Key !  
**JunHyung :** Hyunseung a raison sur ce coup la.  
**Taemin :** *reviens* Elle est partit chercher le frère de la bourrée pour l'aider a la ramener...  
*téléphone sonne*  
**Hyunseung :** Oh ! C'est le portable à qui ?  
**JunHyung :** Je crois que ça vient de par la ...  
**Hyunseung :** Attend, on dirait qu'on s'éloigne là !  
**Taemin :** Peut être par la non ?  
**Hyunseung :** Ah oui !  
**Key :** C'est moi au j'entends le son hyper fort ? o.O  
**Taemin :** C'est ton portable Key ?  
**Key :** Mais c'est pas ma sonnerie pourtant !  
**Hyunseung :** Alors sa vient de qui ?  
**Taemin et JunHyung :** Si c'est pas un de nous c'est...*regarde par terre* elle ?  
**Key :** Hein ? *fouille dans son sac* On a trouvé !  
**JunHyung :** On fait quoi on décroche ?  
**Hyunseung :** Répond, répond !  
**Key :** *décroche* Allô ?  
**Jong In :** Allô Jae Sun, c'est Jong In.  
**Key :** Jae Sun ?  
**Jong In :** Qui est a l'appareil ?  
**Key :** *cache le microphone* C'est un mec et croit que je suis un certain Jae Sun ! Je répond quoi ?  
**Taemin :** Dis lui que tu es ce Jae bidule !  
**Key :** Oui, oui, c'est Jae Sun ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
**Jong In :** Tu pourrais me passer ta sœur ?  
**Key :** Heu ... Elle à oublier son portable à la maison ! Mais tu veux que je lui passe un message ?  
**Jong In :** Dit lui que je suis désolé de pas lui avoir dis la vérité...  
**Key :** *met le haut parleur* La vérité ?  
**Jong In :** Je lui ai dis que j'étais quelqu'un que je ne suis pas...  
**Hyunseung :** *a voix basse* Mais c'est qui ?  
**Key :** D'accord ! Mais tu pourrait me rappeler ton prénom s'il te plait, parce que je suis pas sur de bien m'en souvenir ! ^^  
**Jong In :** C'est Jong In.  
**Key :** Jong In ? *choqué*  
**Jong In :** Oui un problème ?  
**Key :** Non non, c'est juste que je me rappelais bien de ton prénom ! ^^  
**Jong In :** Ah ok, bon bah je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps a plus ! *raccroche*  
**Key :** *raccroche* Je ... Ne suis pas sur de bien comprendre là ?  
**Taemin :** J'ai pas rever il a dit Jong In ?!  
**Hyunseung :** Et il lui a dit aussi qu'il lui avait menti sur son identité ! Alors heu ...  
**JunHyung :** C'est pas le vrai nom de...mer*e j'ai oublier son nom de scene !  
**Key :** De Kai des EXO ! Et en y repensent, sa voix était pareille !  
**Taemin :** Mais Kai a pas de petite amie pourtant...?  
**Key :** Tu pense vraiment qu'il nous l'aurait dit ?  
**JunHyung :** Moi je dis que non.  
**Hyunseung :** C'est vrai ! Mais bon, maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fait ?  
**Taemin :** On appelle et on lui demande ?  
**Key :** Mais non, il croit que je suis Jae Sun ! D'ailleurs c'est qui lui ?  
**Eun Mi :** *arrive* Euh re-bonsoir désolé j'étais partis chercher de l'aide pour la ramener... *un garçon arrive*  
**Garçon :** ah euh salut..  
**Key :** Oh non, c'est qui encore ?  
**Garçon :** Je suis Jae Sun, le frère de cette fille *montre Jan Di*  
**Key :** Jae Sun ? Le frère de Jan Di ? *écarquille les yeux*  
**Jae Sun :** Euh... oui... il y a un problème ?  
**Key :** *s'approche de Jae Sun et parle tout bas* Tu connaitrais pas un certains Jong In ?  
**Jae Sun :** Je crois que c'est le petit ami de ma sœur, pourquoi?  
**Eun Mi :** EX-petit ami, ils ont rompu il y a 1h33 minute et 48 seconde!(désolé j'ai pas les dixièmes..)  
**Hyunseung :** *reste bouche bée*  
**Key :** Bon, il faut qu'on s'en aille je crois, on vous la laisse hein ! ^^  
**Eun Mi :** Oui merci pour tout *s'incline* Viens Jae Sun ramenons la ...  
**Hyunseung :** *part* Au revoir !  
**Key :** *part*  
**Taemin :** A plus ! Salut la belle au bois dormant *parle de Jan Di*!  
**JunHyung :** Au revoir.

_**Plus tard...**_

**JunHyung:** Vous pensez que c'est Jong In des EXO ?  
**Key :** Et si c'est la qu'a, on fait quoi ?  
**Hyunseung :** Honnêtement, si il était ensemble, tous les monde l'aurais su non ?  
**Taemin :** Non moi je suis bien avec ... je vais me taire...  
**Key :** *regarde l'heure* Il est quand même 23h45 ! Si Jong In l'appel a cette heure, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose !  
**Hyunseung :** Il n'y a qu'a regarder dans son portable ! ^^  
**Taemin :** Attendez j'ai une idée ?!  
**Key :** Oui ?  
**Taemin :** Je me fait passer pour Jan Di, au pire on dira que je suis enrouer et je lui fait cracher le morceau !  
**Hyunseung :** Et si c'est pas lui ?  
**Taemin :** on dira que Key a fait un malaise qu'il faut venir nous chercher !  
**Key :** D'ailleurs, il a laisser un message pour elle, comment on fait ?  
**Hyunseung :** C'est une bonne idée, Taemin !  
**JunHyung :** Taemin volera le téléphone de Kai pour trouver le numero de Jan Di et lui envera un texto !  
**Key :** Bon, on fait quoi ? Pour le message qu'il lui a laissé et pour savoir si c'est lui ?  
**Taemin :** Je vais trouver vous inquiétez pas !  
**Hyunseung :** D'accord ! Bon, on se voit demain au Music Core, ok ! Moi j'y vais, JunHyung tu vient ou pas ?  
**JunHyung :** J'arrive, Salut les gars! bon courage Taemin !  
**Key :** A demain !  
**Taemin :** A demain et merci *lui fait coucou de la main*

_**le lendemain matin...**_

**Eun Mi :** Alors Jan Di, ça va mieux ?  
**Jae Sun :** *lui apporte une boisson chaude* Tiens !  
**Jan Di :** *encore dans les vapes* Merci ! Je sais pas trop ! Et puis, qu'est ce qui c'est passé hier ?  
**Eun Mi :** Tu veux vraiment savoir ?  
**Jan Di :** Oui, s'il te plaît !  
**Eun Mi :** Alors... tu as commencer par boire 4 verre de vodka avant de me trainer dans un karaoké ou tu t'es tromper de porte, du coup tu as assommer Key des SHINee qui était la avec JunHyung et Hyunseung des BEAST avec Taemin, puis tu m'a balancer ton sac a main dans la figure du coup tu m'a assommer quand je me suis réveiller t'étais deja partit du coup je t'ai suivi puis tu es retourner prendre ton sac et tu t'es assommer avec la porte du coup Taemin m'a dis de venir te chercher, du coup je suis venue chercher ton frère pour m'aider et on t'as raccompagner !*reprend son souffle* voila...  
**Jan Di :** Les SHINee et les B2ST ? T'aurais pas un peu trop bu toi aussi ?  
**Jae Sun :** Si si ! C'était vraiment eux !  
**Eun Mi :** Tu vois même lui le dis !  
**Jan Di :** *regarde dans son portable tout en parlant* Mais ils on fait quoi, alors ?  
**Eun Mi :** Je ne sais pas...je n'étais soit pas là, soit assommer par quelqu'un...  
**Jae Sun :** Je peux te dire qu'il n'était pas très content, surtout Key !  
**Jan Di :** *pousse un cri* HEIN ? Mais comment ... Qu'est ce qui ... ?  
**Eun Mi:** C'est passé ?!  
**Jan Di :** *pose son téléphone et "est choqué"*  
**Eun Mi :** Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?  
**Jae Sun :** *s'assoit a coté de Jan Di* Sa va ?  
**Jan Di :** Jong In a appeler hier soir !  
**Eun Mi :** Et il t'a laisser un message ?  
**Jan Di :** Non ! Mais quelqu'un à répondu ! Et l'appel a durée 5 min ! * _:O_*  
**Eun Mi :** Mais je n'ai pas répondu ! C'est toi Jae Sun ?!  
**Jae Sun :** Mais je n'était pas dans la pièce, et le téléphone n'as pas sonné après qu'on t'es ramener, Jan Di !  
**Eun Mi :** Alors sa veut dire... OH MER*E !


End file.
